fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
CNPC05
is the 5th episode of Cyber✶Nova Pretty Cure. The episode focuses on Fukushima Kiyomi becoming Cure Firewall. Summary Hisako, Ayaka, and Kiyomi were teasing Joruri with a boy that they believe she liked. As they mentioned something about them having a family, they realize that they don’t know much about each other’s family so Hisako decides to talk about hers. Ayaka follows up and Joruri comes next. However, Kiyomi seemed to be hesitant and decided to not tell them anything about her family. She immediately jumps to her bed, leaving the other girls confused and prompting them to sleep. The next day starts with Hisako wondering why Kiyomi was gone from their dorm room early. Hisako, Ayaka, and Joruri get ready for school and as they enter their classroom, they notice Kiyomi talking to no one. Finding it strange from her usual cheery side, Hisako approaches Kiyomi and tries to talk to her. However, Kiyomi just smiles at her and seems to not want to talk. For the rest of the day, Hisako tries getting Kiyomi to cheer up and talk to her by sending signs such as slightly kicking Kiyomi’s chair, putting letters on Kiyomi’s desk and so on. During lunch, Hisako and Ayaka even try to eat with her but Kiyomi just moves to another spot. Worried that they made her mad, they plan on talking to her after school. Hisako and Ayaka lose track of Kiyomi as they try to find her after school. Wondering where she went, the two bump into Kirami Academy’s principal, Ms. Nishimura. The principal notices that the two girls are bothered by something, so Hisako and Ayaka decide to ask where she went. Ms. Nishimura replies that it would probably best for the girls to leave Kiyomi alone for today as she is mourning the loss of her younger brother that happened a few years ago. Hisako and Ayaka take a walk around the school gardens, the former feeling very apologetic after annoying Kiyomi just to get her to talk to her. As they continue walking around, they spot Kiyomi sitting on a bench. Kiyomi notices them and tries to get away but Hisako tells her that she and Ayaka will be the one leaving, apologizing for her actions, not knowing anout her situation. Hacker appears on the scene, laughing at Hisako for being so selfish and for being so insensitive. He then summons a Waruinetto, gathering negative energy from everyone who uses Vier Corp’s technologies. Kiyomi witnesses Hisako and Ayaka transforming into Cure Gamer and Cure Site respectively, but are overwhelmed by the power that the Waruinetto had. Worried for her friends and scared that she might lose them, Kiyomi activates the power inside her and summons her own Cure Graph. With her newfound device, Kiyomi transforms into Cure Firewall, ready to protect her friends from the evil that is the Waruinetto and Hacker. Cure Firewall purifies the Waruinetto, making Hacker escape. Happy that she was able to protect her friends, Kiyomi apologizes for not telling them about her family the night before. Major Events *It is revealed that Kiyomi's younger brother, Kaito, is deceased. *Kiyomi transforms into Cure Firewall for the first time. Synopsis When Kiyomi avoids talking about her family, Hisako, Ayaka and Joruri get worried and try to talk to her. Ms. Nishimura then reveals the sad truth about Kiyomi’s family. Characters Pretty Cure *Ishinomori Hisako / Cure Gamer *Takasu Ayaka / Cure Site *Fukushima Kiyomi / Cure Firewall Mascots *Cyber *Space *Nova Vier Corporation *Hacker *Waruinetto Secondary Characters *Kitano Joruri *Ms. Nishimura *Fukushima Kaito (Brief mention) Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Cyber✶Nova Pretty Cure Category:Cyber✶Nova Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Saitou Haruma Category:User:PrincessAire